A Storm
by bachiari
Summary: Yuuri sometimes thinks that Wolfram's like a storm. All cutting edges but still beautiful and his. Yuuram.


**Warning: **I had a really bad headache when I wrote this and like I read something really cute and fluffy and I just continued to write when I was supposed to sleep so that's why there's so many run-on sentences and it probably sounds really bad when I wake up later and read it but right now I think it's really cute and I hope you guys enjoy it! (:

* * *

** W**olfram presses into him, their shoulders brushing and hands clasping, and Yuuri thinks it's kind of like a storm how the other is just _so_ wonderful but still so _dangerous_. And then their teeth is hitting each other quite _painfully_ but it's okay because what they're doing is so _beautiful_ and so _unlike_ what Yuuri would ever do with a girl and that he's doing it with Wolfram is just so much better.

** T**he next morning is filled with giggles and heartfelt confessions. Then comes Wolfram's disbelief and even though Yuuri is still in bed with him, pressed into him and heart beating in sync, he thinks that this is all a lie and that Yuuri really doesn't love him. And Yuuri frowns and presses his lips against the prince's, his confession on his lips and pressing onto Wolfram's heart and soul.

** G**unter is in shock when they tell him, hands pressed on his heart and a pained expression on his face, all the while wailing Yuuri's name. Gwendal is proud of Yuuri for finally realizing his own feelings and rushes off to knit a heart for them but both are pretty sure it'll probably come out as a lopsided circle instead. Conrad is a whole different story, he almost breaks down crying and does what he never does: hugging Wolfram and telling him congratulations to which Wolfram turns bright pink and mutters a quick 'thank you' and Yuuri can tell that Wolfram actually means it.

** G**reta, Cheri, and Annissina are all smiles of joy and they immediately start planning the wedding which they plan for next week which isn't very good because Yuuri's not sure yet and Wolfram's not sure if Yuuri's sure but they accept anyways because deep inside they think a week is enough.

** B**lood Red castle is a hectic place to be that week, cakes and desserts and treats being baked and the smell drifting over to everywhere, even to the outside courtyard where Wolfram and Yuuri had escaped just to be alone and to not have to answer to questions by nosy citizens. And Yuuri and Wolfram are pressed together on the pink daffidols and just thinking that in a week they'll be married together forever and _ever_. And Yuuri feels that day by day, he falls even more into _**Love**_ with Wolfram and even Yuuri thinks that's impossible because he loves the blonde more than anything and anyone. And he says this to the prince to which the other responds with a snort and an, 'of course you love me, it took you long enough, didn't it?'

** T**heir wedding is full of colorful banners and vases of flowers and happy confessions and wedding rings and everything is just beautiful and wonderful and just so much like their first time together in bed. And Yuuri still thinks that Wolfram is like a storm because he blew away all of Yuuri's customs and denials because he's _Wolfram_. They're congratulated too much times to count but Wolfram and Yuuri can't stop smiling and Greta asks if their smiles are frozen on their faces to which Yuuri happily shakes his head and says, 'It's just because I'm too happy, I just _can't_ stop smiling!' and Wolfram giggles a bit and there's this piece of cream on his lips and Yuuri gleefully turns and licks it off.

** W**olfram presses into him on their new bed which was bought just for the occasion and Yuuri feels that he's _happy_ because he's with Wolfram _forever and ever_.

* * *

A/N: also if anyone knows how to respond to reviews without writing a whole new fic? Cuz im not sure if email is good or normal because this is my first time on and I want to tsay a huge thank you to everyone who read my last one because it made me really happy and made me want to stay in the KKM fandom because (: everyone's SO nice here 3333 and sorry im not responding to everyone who wrote a review on the last one because im not incoherent right now and just rambling on and on and

Anyways, please review! (: it'll make me really giddy.


End file.
